This invention relates to new and useful improvements in the construction of packer wheels used with agricultural implements. Although the wheels of the present invention are designed primarily for use in the seeding operation, nevertheless it will be appreciated that they can be used in any other environments.
Conventionally, packer wheels consist of a rim having lugs extending upon each side of the rim at the periphery thereof and these lugs are often flat or hollow or radially extending type lugs.
Most of the wheels in present use are spoked with a short or relatively narrow hub which has to be mounted with spacers to obtain the desired spacing of the wheels. Also, conventional lugs are light, flat or hollow when the lug is engaged with the ground thus allowing it to pick up dirt and carry it around with the wheel.
Furthermore, there is very little surface attachment to the lugs thus allowing breakage under adverse conditions and in the case of flat lugs, wind and soil erosion is encouraged because the lugs pulverize rather than pack.